


Coffeeshop AU

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [34]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Coffeeshop AU

You were sitting at the Starbucks by your apartment, everyone was so loud at your place so this was the only place you could get some peace and quiet. You were in the middle of writing your essay when a barista walked over and put a coffee down on your table. You glanced up from your laptop, “sorry, I didn’t order this!” The guy smiled, “on the house.” You figured it was just a random act of kindness and went back to writing. After another few minutes the same guy walked up, “hey, do you need a charger or anything?” You shook your head no, “thank you though, I appreciate it.” He smiled and walked away.

Twenty minutes later, out of the corner of your eye, you saw the same guy mopping up the floor next to you, but you ignored it. Ten minutes later, he was still mopping the same spot. Finally you looked over at him and he smiled and went to go put the mop away. You went back to writing, thinking everything up until now had just been a coincidence. As you were typing your final paragraph you saw the same guy slip and fall on the same spot he had just mopped. You quickly got up from your seat and helped him up, you were surprised none of the other workers had offered to help him. Then you noticed, there was no water on the floor. He definitely slipped, so what did he slip on?

He smiled, “thanks for the help, let me get you a coffee on me.”

You reached behind you and held up the one he had given you earlier, “I think you already did.”

He turned red and laughed awkwardly, “right, that was from all of the baristas, you just looked stressed about your paper, so we figured you could use another drink.”

You raised an eyebrow and smirked, “oh, well, that guy behind the counter is pretty cute, do you know if he’s single?”

He started fiddling with his hands, “oh, him? He has a girlfriend. My name is Michael by the way, or Mikey, either or, I mean I don’t really have a preference. Well, that’s not entirely true, sometimes Michael seems too serious, but other times it’s nice. Now my middle name, that is something I definitely hate-” he stopped himself and laughed, “and I am totally ranting about myself. Sorry. What’s your name?”

You laughed and shook his hand, “well Mikey, it’s nice to meet you, I’m y/n.”

Michael nodded, “well, that’s a nice name, I like it.”

You grinned, “so, since we’re asking questions, I have a question for you.”

Michael started blushing again, “a-all right, well?”

You sat down in your chair, “how long did you plan this out?”

He stared messing with his apron, “plan what out?”

You smiled, “you didn’t actually slip, you paid for that coffee, and you mopped the same spot for ten minutes, I’m not daft.”

Michael chuckled, “okay, you caught me, I was trying to get your attention because I was hoping maybe we could go out sometime?”

You wrote down your number on a sheet of notebook paper you had doodled on, ripped it out, and handed it to him, “I’d love to, call me later.”

He walked quickly copied it to his phone and smiled, “I’ll let you get back to your paper.”


End file.
